Kadinto
Kadinto Kadinto (sometimes referred to as Kadintoism by English speakers) is the primary religion of the Osdarthians, based on the two deities Matiro and Kashita, and split into three opposed and utterly incompatible denominations; the Matirites, the Kashitites, and the Kanidintoans. Kadinto is based on a compilation of written works known as the Makatisha (literally "compilation" in Osdarthian), which are the written forms of a much older oral tradition that dates back to at least the 10th century BC. Which books are included within the Makatisha differs between the branches. The Kashitites have the shortest Makatisha with the fewest books, and the Kanidintoans have the longest. It is important to note that while the three opposed groups worship different deities and generally despise each other, they all recognise both Matiro and Kashita as completely real and powerful. Their conflict is over which deity is correct and should be followed, not theology. The Matirite and Kashitite branches dominated Osdarth and were in fierce conflict with each other until Raeshu Sintijo spread the Kanidintoan message and united Osdarth behind him against the invading Nesarians, eventually becoming a martyr. While Raeshu was the most successful Kanidintoan preacher, he had been instructed by Atsoku Mushimo, whom Raeshu considered a prophet. Kanidinto steadily grew until it reached about three-quarters of the Kadintoan population by the 3rd century AD, remaining more or less at this proportion ever since. The Imperial state actively took a role in sponsoring Kanidintoan priests and temples, as the spread of the unifying faith helped keep order in their most valuable territory. The consensus amongst historians is that Kashita and Matiro were real people who lived in the 10th century BC, and that Kashita was an immensely powerful Dark Elf and Matiro was the leader of the reaction against her unsavoury dealings. Mutually Agreed Points There are a few points which all three denominations of Kadinto agree upon. Isha While Kashita and Matiro are the only "active" gods, according to Kadintoan belief neither of these were the creator of all things. The creator is Isha, who is titled the All-Mother and World-Bearer. Isha created all things and imbued her spirit within her creations, appointing Kashita as the guardian of the world and giving her unparalleled divine power by fully imbuing her spirit within Kashita. Matiro was also imbued with this same power. All three denominations believe different things about why this was the case, but all three do agree that both Kashita and Matiro wield the power of Isha and have Isha imbued within them. Isha is exceedingly powerful, but not omnipotent; she is merely seen as the greatest amongst a large host of spirits. Isha is also the only good spirit; the rest are malicious and wicked, actively trying to thwart Isha at every turn, infecting the minds of mortals to draw them to sin, and creating many forms of suffering in the world. The Kashitites even believe that these evil spirits stole a part of Isha's power and imbued it within Matiro. None of the evil spirits have names, and they will never be given names, as it is believed that naming them gives them more power. Isha and the evil spirits bears a resemblance to the creator spirits found within the related ancient animistic religions Naturakhva, Andora and Eshanda. The origin of these religions is unknown, but some suggest that they branched off from an animistic faith first followed by the Cytheni. It is possible that the Osdarthians followed a similar animistic faith based on Isha until the arrival of Kashita in the late 10th century and the reaction of Matiro. Physical Appearance All three denominations agree on the physical appearance of Matiro and Kashita, although the Kashitites give much "closer" detail, unsurprising given their tendencies. Although there is no single official depiction of either Matiro or Kashita, both are described in the second book of the Makatisha. In the Makatisha, Matiro is described as a plain, average-looking but muscular man, slightly taller than most of his peers, with straight dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail and beard, which grew longer as he aged. His eyes were brown, but after his deification they turned a softly glowing amber. Since Matiro was deified in his old age, he is usually depicted in his late sixties, with grey or white hair and a long beard. Kashita's description makes it clear that she is a Dark Elf, and her supernatural beauty is stressed several times throughout the description. Much like her kin, she is hermaphroditic, possesses horns, a tail, bat-like wings and claw-like nails, as well as pale purple skin and slanted purple eyes with black sclerae. Her hair is described as wavy, black and hip-length, and she is described as being "tall", although in all likelihood she was average height for a Dark Elf, around 6 feet and 3-5 inches. Kashita is depicted as fairly youthful as she became deified soon after reaching adulthood. Makatisha While each denomination has a different Makatisha, each one has the same three books making up the first three books of their Makatisha. These three books describe the creation of the universe by Isha and Kashita being imbued with Isha's spirit and told to spread to the mortals "the love of their mother". Noble Creatures All three denominations agree as to what the Noble Creatures are. The Noble Creatures are creatures believed to be particularly strongly imbued by Isha's spirit, and as such they are to be treated with respect, and only to be killed and eaten if absolutely necessary. The Noble Creatures are: * The bat (specifically the Osdarthian Bat) * The fox (specifically the Red Fox and Grass Fox) * The owl (specifically the Barn Owl) Matirites The Matirites are those who worship the god Matiro and hate the goddess Kashita. Matirites believe that Matiro is the keeper of Heaven and the source of salvation for the righteous, and it is only by professing Matiro as the Light and by following his word that people can enter Heaven and enjoy eternal life. The sinners have their souls cast into Oblivion, where they languish for eternity, slowly fading away until they become barely a whisper. The Matirites believe that Kashita was initially entrusted to be the guardian of the world by Isha, but she abandoned her duties and used her powers in the pursuit of pleasure. Matiro, who led the resistance against her foul ways, proved his righteousness to Isha and in turn was imbued with her spirit in order to combat Kashita. Matirites are exceedingly puritan, believing that deviation from the code of Matiro is a serious offence, and a long period of repentance is needed to earn forgiveness for sins. Their puritanism was historically inflamed by the Kashitites, who forced their doctrine to grow stricter in order to further distinguish themselves from what they saw as the forces of evil. For example, Matirites are strictly opposed to premarital, extramarital or homosexual sex, and most of them also oppose interspecies/interracial sex. They are opposed to contraception and abortion, and rigorously enforce gender roles. Kashitites The Kashitites are those who worship the goddess Kashita and hate the god Matiro. Kashitites believe that Kashita is the bringer of joy, who brings divine delights to the universe, and it is only by professing Kashita as the Light and by following her word that this horrid realm can become Heaven. When Kashita's word is spread to every person in the world, and when Kashita returns to the material realm, the distinction between Heaven and Earth will no longer exist, and all people will experience eternal life and joy. Until that time, the righteous dead live in permanent ecstacy in Heaven, and those who acted against Kashita's word have their souls cast into Oblivion, where they languish for eternity, slowly fading away until they become barely a whisper, but unlike Matirites, Kashitites believe that those in Oblivion always have the chance to enter Heaven by letting go of their old beliefs and embracing Kashita. Kashitites believe that Kashita did not stray from her duties as the guardian of the world, but was properly spreading to the mortals "the love of their mother", as she had been instructed. Matiro, in his arrogance, rejected his mother's love, and allied with evil spirits to steal a part of the spirit of Isha and raise himself to godhood. Kashities are the polar opposite of Matirites, believing that indulgence in what the Matirites would call sin is the path to salvation, as Kashita's teachings are the way to bring Heaven to Earth. Their libertarianism was historically inflamed by the Matirites, who forced their doctrine to grow even more intense and indulgent in order to further distinguish themselves from what they saw as the forces of evil. For example, Kashitites do not care for marriage and many of them practice open relationships. They see homosexual and interspecies/interracial sex as perfectly fine, and they actively encourage contraception and the inversion or abandonment of gender roles. They are, however, very divided on the matter of abortion; some see it as fine and yet another gift from Kashita, whereas others see abortion as murder. Kanidinto Kanidinto (a compounded form of "Balanced Kadinto" in Osdarthian) is the belief that Matiro and Kashita are both the Light, and worshipping them both is necessary for salvation. Kanidintoans believe that Matiro and Kashita are a married couple who rule together as King and Queen. Both Matiro and Kashita are good but ultimately flawed individuals, however together, one's strengths and virtues covers the other's weaknesses and flaws, Kashita's love tempering Matiro's stern judgement and Matiro's discipline tempering Kashita's passion. Kanidintoans believe that Kashita was initially good and righteous, but she became corrupted by her extreme power, ignoring her duties in favour of the pursuit of pleasure. When confronted by the steadfast Matiro, she initially reacted with hatred and rage, but she came to see the error of her ways and came to respect and befriend Matiro. The two eventually fell in love and married (an event known as the Divine Marriage), and when Matiro grew old and knew he would die soon, Kashita raised Matiro to godhood. Kanidintoans believe that Kashita is the bringer of life, guardian of love and the source of joy, and Matiro is the voice of reason and discipline, the judge of the souls of the dead, who tempers the passions of man. It is only by professing both deities as the Light and following their word that a person can experience eternal life and infinite joy in Heaven. The sinners who hate the gods are cast into Oblivion, but do not wither away, acutely aware of their separation from the gods, and always having the chance to repent, as Kashita loves all people. Kanidintoans believe that once the message of the gods is spread to all people, the barrier between Heaven and Earth will be broken. There is much less of a sentiment of "earning" a place in Heaven by following a strict moral code, as it is generally believed that all people if justly judged by Matiro would not be deserving of Heaven, and that Kashita is almost solely responsible for letting people into Heaven through Her love and forgiveness. However, those who believe that they can get away with not following the moral code will always be condemned to Oblivion because of their pride. Kanidintoans at a moral level are closer to Matirites than Kashitites, but are far less legalistic and puritan, believing that sin does not condemn a person to Oblivion, but by confessing their sins and repenting the all-loving Kashita will forgive them and Matiro will have mercy upon them. For example, Kanidintoans strongly encourage traditional marriage (although they are not as strict on gender roles as the Matirites) and denounce both premarital and extramarital sex. They denounce homosexual acts (but not homosexuality itself) and oppose abortion, but the debate on contraception is still ongoing.